


Director Carter

by DominicKnight



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hackers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/M, Gen, Hacker AU, Modern AU, Steggy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominicKnight/pseuds/DominicKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S.H.I.E.L.D. keeps Director Carter busy. Detecting cyber threats, encrypting top secret data, and hacking Russia are a few tasks that keep Peggy Carter and the best security company in the business busy. Long before she was Director of SHIELD, Peggy was a college student bumping into the man who would be her future husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Director Carter

She glanced at the clock in the corner of her computer screen. If she wanted to make it to the company picnic, she’d need to leave now. But that was preposterous. There were far greater things to be done at this moment than chowing down on expertly grilled burgers and hot dogs. 

The door opened, at which point Peggy glanced over to see her husband step in and approach her desk. She smiled at him and paused in what she was typing to lean into the kiss he pressed to her cheek when he had finally come around. 

“The kids and I came by to get you for the picnic, Peg,” he said, and straightened, with his hands placed lightly on her shoulders. Steve could see her computer screen, but had no idea what everything on it meant. Long ago he had conceded to not completely understanding her job at SHIELD. All he knew was that she had proved her value enough times in the security business that she was director of her own company. He glanced at the logo centered on the right wall and skimmed the company’s acronym: Strategic Homeland Intervention, Encryption, and Logistics Division.

“I can’t take a break right now. This Russian code is more complicated than I would have imagined, but nothing I can’t crack,” she said. Peggy felt Steve’s hands leave her shoulders as he moved. He settled for leaning against her desk so that he was facing her on her right. 

Steve nodded for a moment in silent observation as he watched her continue to type away. “What would you like me to say at the picnic?” 

“They understand the work we do here. And that this is a matter of national security,” Peggy said. She stopped her coding and looked to her husband in his khaki shorts and plaid button down. His sleeves were rolled up, which revealed a line of purple marker (accidentally done by one of their kids, she assumed). Even after ten years of marriage, he still looked like the same MassArt boy she met at that party Tony threw. 

He smiled. “So you want me to tell them you’re hacking Russia?” Steve smirked, and crossed his arms. 

“That would be the simplest explanation, wouldn’t it?” Peggy winked at him. “Simply say I am running late, and will be there soon.”

Steve pushed off from the desk and leaned down. Their lips met and then he pulled away. “Let me know when you’re on the way. I’ll make a plate for you,” he said. He headed across the office with his hands shoved in his pockets. 

Peggy watched him walk away, taking in his triangle torso. When the door clicked behind him, she sighed and turned back to her hacking.  
\--------  
Steve stood nearby as his kids ate their heaped plates of picnic food. He sipped his can of coke and chatted with a few of the employees. 

SHIELD had rented out a spacious section of a park for the picnic. The large grassy areas were adorned with inflatables both young and old could enjoy. Under the rain shelter was the food on long tables – including catered grilled favorites that were being cooked a short distance away.

As Steve caught his breath from laughing over a joke told to him by an employee’s husband, he inhaled deeply. The smell of charcoal and grilled burgers burned into his nose, reminding him of bonfires with his college friends, and the smoky aroma after blowing out a candle. He glanced back at his kids, and watched them abandon their plates to go play. 

“Wash your hands, please!” He shouted after them, and the artist shook his head. They probably wouldn’t remember.

“Where’s Peggy?” One of the other dad’s asked.

Steve glanced at Drew, who he recalled worked in purchasing. He always tried to keep their names and faces straight, despite the considerable number of people that worked for SHIELD. “She’s running late, and told me to hold down the fort until she got here.” 

Drew’s wife had wandered over. She was like Steve, and was enjoying the benefits of her significant other’s position in the largest security company in the world. “Thank you for those suggestions on wall colors. Diane was right, you have a great eye for color,” the woman said. 

“One of the many reasons I picked him,” Peggy said. She joined the small circle and slid her hand onto Steve’s back. “Sorry I’m late. Bit of paperwork back at the office.”  
Steve brightened at the sight of his wife and turned back to the conversation. “Well, I hope you picked me for more than just my ability to see color.” He reached around and entwined his fingers with hers for a moment. They both dropped their hands, and Steve’s free hand brushed the back of Peggy’s. 

Peggy pondered a moment and smirked. “You did make my office and our house look lovely. I can’t complain about that.” 

The employees looked on at the exchange. 

They never let their flirtatious banter last for long to prevent anyone from feeling uncomfortable. It was easy to know when both Peggy and Steve were around purely based on how familial the atmosphere felt. 

“Let me get you a plate. I’ll come find you,” Steve said. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and left for the rain shelter. 

Peggy looked after him fondly before she turned to the group. “I hope my absence was not a distraction,” she said.

“No worries ma’am. Steve kept it entertaining,” a man, who Peggy recognized as working in IT, said. 

She smiled. “I’m glad to hear that.” Peggy skimmed the expanse and looked for a good place to do a quick speech to everyone present. “If you’ll excuse me,” she said, and smiled to the group before she wandered away. 

Peggy spotted a table where she could speak from. As she headed in that direction she stopped and spoke to a few people before finally she stepped up to address the throng of present employees. She cleared her throat, and seemed to draw some attention to herself. “Good evening everyone. I am so pleased to see you all here, and I hope you’ve enjoyed the wonderful food prepared for us.” With a glance around, she saw the nods while others clapped. “We wanted to make sure you and your families enjoyed yourselves. I wanted to take a moment to say thank you for all of your hard work. I don’t think I say it enough to the men and women who work for me. Everything you do is greatly appreciated, and we would not be the best security company in the business without it.” She paused again and took another look around. “So please, enjoy everything we have for you today. Thank you.”

Everyone clapped as she stepped down, at which point Peggy started to shake some hands. She spoke to a few as they posed her with questions, among other things. As the crowd thinned slightly, Steve found her with a plate of food in one hand. 

“You didn’t have to get me dinner. I could have managed,” she said as they stood together. 

Steve smiled and shrugged. “I know. But I also know you were going to give a speech, and I didn’t want you to miss out on your favorites.” 

Peggy relented, and took the plate from him. She hated how much he doted on her. However, Peggy also appreciated that he respected her work and the duties it entailed. He never complained about taking care of the kids, or attending company-wide functions without her. Steve did what was asked of him and even the things that hadn’t been said. Somehow he always knew what she needed, even before she did. 

“Do you ever think about that bar we met in?” Peggy said. She led Steve to a nearby empty table, and slid onto a bench.

Steve sat opposite her, and looked at his wife. “How could I forget? Tony bought out the Atlantic Beer Garden. I think I stuck with a draft of Sam’s,” he said.

Peggy skewered a few noodles of her macaroni salad and took a bite. It was definitely a night to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> This started from a late night conversation with katiemickgee about Modern!Steve and Modern!Peggy. How did they meet in college? What schools did they go to? How long did it take for them to date? What about doing the dirty deed? Find out more next time!


End file.
